the_replacementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Todd Daring
Todd Bartholomew Daring (-Fleem) is one of main protagonist characters in The Replacements. He is the lazy, trouble-making, and self-centered one of the Daring siblings. Biography He and his older sister Riley are the adopted children of Agent K and Dick Daring. He is 11 in the first season and 12 in the second season. Personality Todd is mostly self-centered, idle, and troublesome. He hates school, learning, and reading. He is proud to be ignorant, as he once got offended for being called "smart.""Campiest Episode Ever" He also makes up his own sayings, such as “if something is awesome, you obviously want as much of it as possible,""Skate-Gate" and "taking shortcuts is the quickest way to success.""See Dick Run" Nevertheless, it is implied that he can do well if he applies himself. For example, he once calculated the exact time to call in to a radio show to win tickets to a football game (to which Riley said, "if only you used your powers for good")."Ball Hogs" His gullibility varies throughout the series; he is very susceptible to TV advertising,"Days of Blunder" yet he sees through superficial personality tests."A Daring Romance" Todd uses his Fleemco phone to replace people for selfish purposes, even though they aren't a threat to him; when his replacements don't work out, he avoids taking responsibility. He doesn't witness the consequences, he just does what he finds fun. Riley often lectures Todd about responsibility, hard work, and honesty; he sees this as nagging. Sometimes when Todd is about to call Fleemco, Riley tries to talk him out of doing so; this always backfires. However, despite being immature and agitating, Todd does love K, Dick, and Riley. It was Todd who suggested getting Dustin Dreamlake to perform at Riley's thirteenth birthday party."Riley's Birthday" He is sort of friendly and crushes on girls. Todd has a talent for singing, which resulted in his family forcing him to join the school choir; his self-consciousness about wearing a choir gown (and being bullied for it) lead him to replace the choir director."Boyzroq!" Todd loves the Monkey Cop movie series as well as playing the Gamecone (parody of GameCube) video game console. In season two, Todd still has feelings for Sierra after the one-time bond between the two in "Cheer Pressure". In the episode "Tasumi Unmasked", Todd formed his own one-man band and battles against the mailman for his Gamecone 4. Todd has a stuffed elephant named Mr. Wiggles. His catch phrases include "Don't judge me!" and "Sweet!". Appearance Todd has red hair, teal eyes, and freckles on his cheeks. He wears a red v-neck jersey shirt with black and white stripes, dark green cargo shorts, and black shoes with a red stripe. In season 2, his shorts were changed to blue jeans. As shown in "Running from Office", Todd had a mullet when he was younger. He wore a red varsity jacket with white sleeves. Trivia *Todd has used the phone more times than Riley. *His middle name, Bartholomew, may be a reference to the fact that his voice actor, Nancy Cartwright, voices Bart Simpson in The Simpsons. References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Kids